Heart2Heart
by ClInIcAlLyInSaNeChIcK
Summary: This little summary box is too small so please read the summary in the story, and if you don't like it, then you can always come back to this page.
1. Summary

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Code Lyoko O.o

a/n: This is just a summary of my little story.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a small little town in France called Kadic. Here they had a boarding school for little children. It was very nice. There was also an evil dictator computer virus thing that liked to wreek havoc upon 5 kids. He also wanted to take over the world. He wasn't very nice. But, he isn't in this story anymore, because the author wrote him out. Instead, it is a new era where the kids had defeated Xana and everyone was all happy and shit. Now, (coughs) let's get to the good stuff. The main story is about Ulrich and a new chick. (Yumi was written out too in case you were wondering I got bored with them avoiding each other they can solve their problems in someone else's story...not mine) (she moved back to japan or korea or china or a cabanna or something out of france) Anyways, this new girl shows up and Ulrich and her don't like each other because Ulrich is PMSing because Yumi left and so they get into a spat. Since they hate each other and have every class together, it's not fun. But, one day their Sociology teacher gives them a project. They are to go to a website called Heart-2-heart and find the someone they are to express their feelings to. Now, they are being graded on this, and the teacher can see what you have written to each other. You can either keep your identities a secret, or you can tell each other who you are. Also, they will be writing a paper at the end of the segment on what you think caused this persons problems, and how they think the other person should get over them. I am planning on having many twists and turns in the relationship department, so hold on to yer hats! O.o


	2. The real chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Lyoko O.o

a/n: Hola Peoples! The crazy chick is back again with another story! And, if this isn't what you are looking for, READ IT ANYWAYS GOD DAMN IT...enjoy!

* * *

Ulrich's POV: 

I was lying on my bed starring at the ceiling at around 3:30 in the morning. That's it. I couldn't sleep, and if I did try to close my eyes and try to sleep mydreams were intruded upon by angry thoughts of Yumi. Then, I would wake up out of my dose and stare some more. _Maybe I should just think things over, maybe that will loosen me up?** Yeah...good idea, let's think about how terrible and heart wrenching this whole love thing really is.** Well, Yumi left to go back to Tokyo with out telling anyone about it. **Until it was too late, and she thoughtfully called and told you why she missed school.** Yeah... **C'mon! There's more!** Alright, there's a new chick comming. Since Yumi's slot was vacant I guess she took it. **And we are angry about this why?** Because I WANT YUMI BACK!** Fine. **Your not going to add to that?** No.** Why? **Because I WANT YUMI BACK!** _

"Ugh...this isn't working." I groaned softly running my hands slowly over my face and through my hair.

I heard Odd shift and moan in his sleep and thought that I should probably carry on the conversation with myself in a more private place. I pushed the covers off and slipped my feet onto the ground where they rested soundly in slippers. I got up slowly and quietly and tiptoed my way over to the cubbard next to Odd's bed. I noislessly opened the door andpulled out my shirt, shoes, and jeans. I kicked my slippers off, and pulled the sneakers on not even bothering to put my clothes on. I just slung them over my shoulder.

Then, I snuck over to the window and shoved it open. Wind blasted at my face, and I immediatly regretted being lazy and not putting my clothes on. But, I shrugged off the goose bumps blosoming all over and climbed out onto the gutter. I shimmeyed my way down until I was a comfortable distance away, and I jumped. I landed with a thud on the clay colored dirt and coughed slightly as a cloud of orange dust filled my lungs. I pulled on my clothes, and then decided, maybe I should just take a walk around the perimiter of the school, maybe in the woods a little ways so no one would see me.

This was turning out to be a good walk. I would be refreshed and ready for school, a little tired, but not any more than usual. A nap in Ms. Fransics class didn't sound too bad, triginometry wasn't that important anyways. I shoved my hands in my pockets and began my short journey. I meandered in and out of the tree line when I heard a car comming along the road. I had mindlessly wandered over to the front of the school where all the teachers walked in. _Shit_. Was all I could think. I launched myself into the trees just as the black thing rolled past me. It stopped in my range of vision, just enough so I could hear the people who were getting out.

I realised that the car was a limo, and that a driver was getting out of the drivers seat to go and open the door. _Pch. I don't likewhoever's in therealready. _The door was swung open and out stepped a short girl in a dark green turtle neck. _She's kinda pretty._ I thought as I watched her start to unload all of her luggage from the seat. _Luggage? Wait, she's the girl replacing Yumi! Now I really don't like her._ I couldn't watch her any longer, the thoughts of Yumi were too overwhelming. So, I briskly turned and headed back towards the rain gutter and the warmpth of my room.

? POV:

I stepped out of the limo and into the dim light that was rising over the hills. It was about 5:30 in the morning, and I was tired. I had spent the entire night on a plane wide awake, wondering how people would treat the new girl, and silly things like that that keep everyone awake. By the time the plane had landed I was the first one up and out of there, before the stuardesses had a chance to wake themselves up. So, here I was. I stretched my arms above my head, and yawned a huge yawn.

"Gaaaahh!...Wow, this place is pretty nice." I murmered glancing around at my surroundings. There was a wooded area behind me that was probably going to be out of bounds. Also, the building was magnificent. It was very old, like an antique. Extremely old, but still valuable and beautiful.

The driver was still standing there looking like a fish out of water when I finally asked, "Would you mind helping me with my bags please? They're kinda heavy."

"Oh! Sorry." he exclaimed, turning red around the ears.

"Thanks." I said smiling kindly at him.

We made our way into the office and chucked all of my stuff in a corner. I bid the limo driver a friendly good bye, and then I walked up to the desk. Now, the lady who was sitting there had a head of hair that you would never believe to be gravitationaly possible unless you saw it. It was sticking straight up in parts and horizontally too. It was rather intimidating. I felt that if I got too close toher desk, her hair just might decide that it doesn't like me, then it might eat me. So I inched back a little and cleared my throat.

The woman looked up, looked me up and down, then cracked her gum at me. She then continued to thumb through her magazine non-chalontly. Now, I wasn't afraid of the hair, I was just annoyed.

"Excuse me ma'am?" she looked up and finally threw down her magazine like I had just interupted the most important thing in the universe.

"What do you want?" she asked snapping the gum again.

"I need to get my things for school. I just got here." I said slowly, making sure she got every word in. I wasn't quite sure if all that hairspray would allow it to go through.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on." she said standing up and dissapearing behind a door that said files on a small plaque.

"There ya go hun." she said reappearing.

"Thanks," I looked down and saw that it had my name printed on everything, "How did you know my name?"

"Your the only girl who's new, am I correct?"

"Yeah sorry, thank you."

"Uh huh. Sure, bye now."

I turned away grabbing a trolly that was next to the desk and placing all of my crap onto it. I then sifted through my papers until I got to my room number. Since I had no idea where that was I pulled out a map and traced a pathway with my finger all the way to where my room would be. I pulled open the door and pushed my way through.

"Ahhh!" was what I heard next, then a loud thud.

_Shit._ Was all I could think._ I just killed someone. Great start dumb-ass._ I rushed around the trolly and kneeled down next to the boy who was splayed out on his back.

"I am soooo sorry!" I said placing a hand delicatly on his arm, "Do you need anything? Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and looked straight at me glarring at me like he wanted to burn a hole right through my soul.

"No, I'm not okay. That did hurt you know." He said pushing my hand off of himself.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"-trying to kill someone?"

"No!" I said standing up forcibly and glarring right back at him.

"Well then, watch where your going!" he sprang up too and weboth glarred bloody murder at each other.

"Good day then, I hope you do get run over by a trolly whoever you are!" I said, straining myself not to yell.

"Bye." he said curtly.

I twisted around and began to forcebly push the cart away fast. I rushed past the guy and managed to run over his toes as the last wheel passed by. I smiled as I heard him cursing under his breath as I shoved my way to the dormitories. When I entered the halls had only a few people, rubbing the tired away from their eyes and yawning. I slowly moved my was along and when I reached my room I pulled the key from it's envelope and opened the door.

It was a nice room, at leased it had a window that could be opened when the time came. I unloaded all my crap and pilled it all onto my bed. I then took out the packet I got from the obnoxious secretary and glanced through all of the different papers.I went about halfway through before I found my schedual.Here it is:

1st period- Health and Fitness

Free Time- (30min.)

2nd period- Science

3rd period- Math

Lunch

4th period- Sociology

_Not bad, but I'd rather have sociology sooner. Oh well. I wonder what lunch is going to be? Enough of that._ I thought as I shook out all the supplies from one of my many bags and began to load all of the things I would be needing. After I was finnished I looked into the mirror on the other side of the wall, and saw...a pile of shit. My hair was a mess and I had to get a different shirt on. So, I opened up another bag and got out a toothbrush, a hairbrush, and an new shirt with a pair of jeans.

I took off my turtle neck and pulled on the t-shirt. I then took off my soiled cordoroy pants and buttoned up the jeans. It was pretty much my style. The shirt had a picture of archways that went down and down inside of each other until there was nothing left, and it had this wierd hippie-ish writting that said _The Doors._ The jeans were fadded in different places and it had holes and ripps everywhere on them. _Yep, my style all right. _

I took up the toothbrush and began vigorously cleaning my sparkly whites while white foam gathered around the corners of my mouth because of the toothpaste. After I was done I wipped away the residue and began attacking my hair. It was short and a dark brown. I spiked it in the back, and had it plastered to my face in the front, so it looked cute, but yet still different.

After I was finnished reapplying my hair gel I hauled my backpack up and onto my back. I checked to see if I had everything, and then I was out the door. Now the halls were packed with people, trying to head down the flights of stairs without tripping and falling. From where I was standing it looked like a huge drain, the heard comming from all over the place, to then be packed down the spiral to where everything meets up. I jumped into the crowd and managed somehow to get all the way down.

But, right after I thought it was home free I tripped down. That's right down. There were a couple steps that I had not seen, and I walked on. I began to fall and I pushed my hands out in front of myself to brace the impact, but as I closed my eyes waiting for pain to shoot up from my arms, I instead felt something underneath my stomach. I opened my eyes and there was the boy that I had run over with my cart.

He was looking surprised himself. I quickly righted myself and straightened my shirt. I didn't want to but I said a quiet "Thanks."before I rushed off.

Time JUMP!- 4th period:

I had been waiting outside the classroom for about 12min. when the teacher finally opened the door with much gusto and dramatically introduced me. I just knodded and sat down hurredly in the nearest seat and waited for instructions. Apparently the teacher had wanted to take notes on the classes reactions to my arrival. She had introduced my quite strangely too. As though she wanted to see their reaction to her as much as to me. This is what she did:

"Class this is a new student all the way from the America's! Isn't that exciting? Her name is Battle. Isn't that just the most exotic thing you have ever heared? Well welcome!" she announced imperially.

"Pretty wierd if you ask me, I mean who else but the Americans to name their kid something like that?" someone said from the very back where I couldn't see.

Ms. Fechner began the intro into our class for that day with much enthusiasm. And by the time she was done talking everyone was silently giggling behind their hands and whispering to friends.

Here I glanced around the room at the different people who were sitting around the classroom gossiping. And of course there was whats-his-name, sitting in the back. I bet he was the one who said that about my name earlier. He was alsowith a blond haired kid with a purple stripe in the middle playing paper football. _Nice hair, I actually kinda like it._ I thought as I began taking in the other students around the room. There was a pink haired girl, and a blond haired boy sitting next to her they ammazingly were both taking notes with much vigor.

I then decided,_ hey if they're taking notes then I will too. _I took up my pen and began to take notes on the more important topics that the lady was babbling about. After the lecture I had about five pages of notes, not including the backs. Then she began on a completely different subject.

"Alright now that you understand the different ways a person can express themselves through writing we are going to be starting a little project." she said excitedly jumping up and down. At the last sentance everyone stopped talking and listened to what they had to do.

"I am going to be giving each of you a piece of paper, and on this paper is a website, directions, and a little more on how peoples feelings affect each other as we see them." she said passing out the papers to everyone.

"The bell is about to ring so would you all complete the first part of the directions as homework and-" she began, but was cut off by the boy next to the other blonde haired one.

"Hey Ms. Fechner? When are you going to be getting married? I mean, you are getting pretty old, and I don't think that a name like fuck-tard is good for you!" he asked laughing beside his friend who was inching his chair slowly away from him.

Just then the bell rang and Ms. Fechner was looking daggers at the kid, "Ulrich, stay after I want to talk to you."

I gathered up my things and bolted from the room like a rabbit would bound away from it's predator. Lot's of the kids behind me did the same, like the blonde and purple haired boy, the blonde one, and the pink one. They had caught up to me and were infront of me heading towards the dorms. THis is when I accidentally heard their conversation.

"Ulrich seems to be acting alot different since Yumi left." the pink haired girl said softly.

"Yeah I don't get him." the blonde/purple haired boy said.

All the blonde haired one could do was knod.

"I think that he needs to get someone new in his life. Someone to get his mind off of Yumi." the b/p boy said.

The other two knodded in agreement and they all fell silent as they continued walking on. They were all saying good-bye and good night every single flight of stairs until only the b/p boy was left. I lagged behind him because I just really didn't want to talk with anyone right now. I pretended that my shoe was untied and waited until he had dissapeared into his room before getting up again.

I sat down in front of my computer a few minutes later. I pulled out the piece of paper and I was told to type in the specific website. So, I did. After it was done loading I was starring at bright words that read: **Heart-2-Heart.** _What the... _I thought as I saw a trail of words beneath it go in and out of the screen that read: _A program for the person who needs to let feelings go. Your teacher will be assigning you a random person from one of her many classes to talk to. Remember, you can give away your identity, or you can keep the fun alive as well as less embaresment by keeping it a secret. HAVE FUN! _

I read the piece of paper Ms. Fechner gave us and it said to choose a user name and password. So, I did. I picked the name smooches and a password that no one would think of then began on my other homework.

* * *

a/n: Okay I know that I left you off at a bad part, but I felt that it was going to get too long if I kept it up. So, please R&R and tell me what you think. I would really like to know. If there is anything that you think I should change, then I will. I would love to get the people's opinion. O.o 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Lyoko. O.o

a/n: Hello again. Thank you first of all to the grand total of two people who managed to take 1 entire minute out of thier lives to give me a review. Anyways, I know that the firstchappie was rather, oh I don't know, confusing in some parts, but that is only because I didn't bother to edit it before I sent it out. I was too excited, and I tend to do that. Well anyways, enjoy.

* * *

3:00am Ulrich's POV: 

_**Dude...I think you need to put the bottle away. **No.** Seriously.** I SAID NO GOD DAMN IT! Maybe I like it this way. **Yeah, I know that being drunk in the middle of the night talking to yourself is always a good thing.**Your no fun. **I know, but at leased I can bug you until you do what I tell you.** Try your best. No way am I going to throw away my Smirnoff.** Oh yeah, well I say you are. And if you arn't then I am going to do this until you do. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- **Alright! There I threw it away.**Good boy, now let's go to bed shall we?** Fine._

I heaved myself up from the ground next to the tree trunk tipsily. And when I stumbled, I let out a few giggles and hiccuped. I weeved my waythrough the trees and sang softly to myself Marry had a little lamb, until I got to the dorms. There, I switched the tune to I'm a little teepot short and stout. By the time I had gotten up the stairs to my floor, I was singing quite loudly. I even managed to knock over a fake plant.

Then I heard a voice from in front of me. I looked up and saw only a blur. I giggled and asked, "Hello there, care to join me?" Then, I tripped over myself and fell flat on my face at the foot of the person.

Battle's POV:

I woke up with my desk lamp still blazing over the mountain of homework that I was 3/4 of the way through. At first I had thought that the light had finally decided to wake me up, but then I heard singing. Yes, singing, comming from out in the hall. It sounded like it was a guy, but his words were all slurred and I could barely understand him. I rubbed my eyes and then decided that I should go and shush up the person before they woke everyone up.

I got up and shuffled over to my door and opened it up. The person had just knocked over a fake plant, and was now stumbling over to where my door was. _Oh no_. I thought as I saw who it was swaying over. _It's him. Ulrich._ I almost shut the door, but then I thought, _No. You need to help him. Even though he is an ass._ I re-opened the door and walked over to him.

"Ulrich...?" I said quietly.

He looked up blearily and said, "Hello there, care to join me?"

Then, he took one last step, and fell flat on his drunken face. He didn't get back up again, but after a few seconds of frantic thought, I heard a deep and loud snore comming from the ground. I sighed, and bent down. I managed to pull out the key from his pocket and see what room he was in. _Well, at leased it's not that far, right next to mine actually. _I grabbed his arm and hoisted him up onto my shoulder, half of him had managed to wake up. He giggled and (disgustingly) nibbled on my ear, and grabbed my butt. _He is so going to pay for this. Why did I do this anyways?_

I knocked on his door when I heard music comming from the inside. When it opened, there was B/P standing in front of me. His eyes widened when he saw Ulrich giggling and molesting me in front of him, and immediatly rushed over and took up his other side. We got him onto his bed,and passed out again. Then, I slumped down into the chair that was seated in front of the desk. B/P sat down on his bed and looked mournfully over at Ulrich.

"What happened?" he asked turning his gaze onto me.

"I don't know, he was out there singing at the top of his lungs when I found him." I answered softly looking down at my shoes.

Silence. Then, "You know, I am sorry for what he said to you in Ms. Fechner's."

"Thanks, but you wern't the one who said it."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I guess you can take care of him um...?" I said trailing off holding out my hand in goodbye.

"Odd."

"Odd..."

"See ya."

I got up, crossed the room, and shut the door. I sighed and then a wave of tiredness washed over me, and I headed off to my room to go to bed. Math could wait for morning.

8:34am Ulrich's POV:

_God! Why me? _I thought as I woke up, a pounding headache coursing through my temples. I blinked open my eyes and saw that Odd had just woken up. He was slipping on his pants when I let out a huge groan.

"Morning sunshine, I guess you had one heck of a party last night." he said chuckling as I slid out from under my covers and onto the floor.

"I guess...how did I get in here?"

"Actually-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Never mind, who else could have gottenme in here withouta key. What am I talking about."

"No actually this-" but I cut him off again.

"It's okay, let's just get ready for school."

He knodded curtly and finnished getting dressed. It took me a while because the headache was still druming a slow beat of war upon my forehead. When we were done we made our way down stairs and through the doors into the sunlight (much to my displeasure) in silence. We headed to the bench that Aelita, Jeremy, Odd and I usually sit and hang out at, when I saw that it was being vacated by someone else. Someone that I really didn't like.

"Your in our spot." I said comming up and crossing my arms over my chest. I glarred down at Battle getting angrier every second I stood there looking at her.

"Sorry!" she said annoyed and began picking up her homework that she had been working on.

I watched her get up with her bundle, and then shot my foot out as she was walking past. I was hoping that she would stop so I could tell her my remark, but she didn't. She fell head-long over my foot. Her things went everywhere. I couldn't move, or think, or breathe for a few seconds. Then, I walked off.

Battle's POV:

_MOTHER FUCKER!_ I lifted myself up and saw him scuttling away through the crowds. He had left his friend behind, and just ran off. _That dick!_ Odd knelt down beside me and lifted up my hands. The stinging sent dull shocks of pain up through my arms, and I looked down to see that my hands had been scrapped. They were covered in dirt, and bleeding. _That ASS!_

"Let me help you to the infirmery." Odd said grabbing my books and helping me up.

"Thanks." I said, blaming myself for not seeing him stick his leg out. _Bad f-ing reflexes._

He sat in a chair next to me while the nurse wrapped my hands in a light layer of gauze. He also walked me to my next class, carrying my books so I wouldn't have tostrain my hands.

"I just wanted to apologise again for what he's done. Usually he's not like this at all."

"Realy?"

"Actually he really is nice, and quiet. I'm usually the one who bounces around the room causing trouble. Now, I'm embarassed to be near him."

"Well, you don't need to apologise for him. He's the one who needs to be doing that." I said giving Odd a wide smile, taking my books.

"See ya during lunch." he said returning the smile and heading off.

"Bye." I said opening the door, and heading in.

He wasn't there yet, that was good. At leased I could finnish my homework.

Time Jump! 4th period sociology Battle's POV:

"Today student's you will all be going onto the computers and finding out who your Heart-2-Heart partner will be! Isn't that exciting?" Ms. Fechner said jovially.

"Thrilling." someone remarked from the back.

Ms. Fechner just acted like she didn't hear anything, "Now go on, don't be shy. Go to your computers."

The class got up and placed themselves in their assigned computer seat and logged on. I typed in the website and saw that there was a button in the bottom corner that said: Find Your Partner! I clicked it and saw screenname upon screenname flash before my eyes. Finally it slowed and fell upon the name blue. A sentence popped up and it said: This program will now termanate until 6:00pm. Only then will you be able to talk with your partner.

The computer then turned off and I went back to my seat. After a while, kids all over began to migrate back to their seats. When everyone was seated again, Ms. Fechner then assigned us to take notes on her all the rest of the 120min. period.

By the time 6:00pm rolled around I was so anxious to stop studying that I was on just as the clock struck 6:00. When the page came up it said: Welcome! Please type in username, password, and parter to enter the chatroom. I did. Then a messaging screen popped up and I quickly typed in my message.

**smooches: hey,r u there blue?**

I waited for about 5 min. before anything came up again.

**blue: u still there, just got on. **

**smooches: cool. well then, why dont u tell me y u r so blue.**

**blue: lol. ok. ill tell u just as long as i don't have to tell u my name. **

**smooches: k. same goes 4 me 2.**

We talked to each other until 1:00am, and it wasn't over just our problems. We talked about life in general, foreign affairs, even Ms. Fechner. It was amazing! We had so much in common! Now we were on the topic of how we would want to die.

**blue: i think i would want to die in my sleep. **

**smooches: that would be a nice way to go. I think it would be difficult for me to do that though, someone would have probably murdered me b4 i could die in my bed. **

**blue: lol. nah. i couldn't imagine anyone ever wanting to kill u. **

**smooches: aw blue ur making me turn red!**

**blue: lol. **

**smooches: if someone were to tell u that u were going to die in 3 days what would u do?**

**blue: have a party**

**smooches: lol good answer.**

**blue: thnks actually i think i would track u down say hello then take u around the wrld w/ me. **

**smooches: thnks but would that be possible is 3 days**

**blue: well...i guess we can skip the Ugoslovians.**

**smooches: lol darn! was looking forward to that. i think i should go to bed anyways getting tired**

**blue: yeah me 3**

**smooches: 3?**

**blue: me 2 srry. ur nice 2 talk 2. **

**smooches: ditto**

**blue: wanna talk tommorow? around the same time we started 2day?**

**smooches: sure c u then**

**blue: bye**

**smooches: bye**

I logged off and crawled into bed. Luckily enough none of my teachers had given me homework. _Good night blue. Wherever you are._ I thought as I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

a/n: I left you off at a better part there. Well, please tell me what you think if you do take the entire 2 minutes out of your busy schedual to r&r. Bye peoples! O.o 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Lyoko. O.o

a/n: Damn the FINALS! I couldn't write anything for like two weeks. Anyways here is the third chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

Ulrich's POV: 

_Man am I tired! But, I really wanted to talk to smooches. Actually I am glad that I talked with her_. **Yeah, see, I told you another woman would solve you'r problems. **_I can't wait until 6:00_!

I walked down the stairs in a very good mood, and when I met up with Odd at our bench he gave me a funny look.

"What!"I asked smiling widely.

"Oh nothing too serious, just that you look like the fucking Joker from Bat Man." he said returning my smile.

"Do I look that bad?"

"Actually you look better. Just messin' with you man. What happened? Even you stayed up too late for me, and that is pretty extreme."

"You know in sociology?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I talked with my penpal until around 1:30. She was so awesome! I can't believe it! She was so easy to talk to."

"Wait, hold on there. Are you saying that you actually liked going on that?"

"No I'm not saying that, but I am saying I enjoyed her...whoever she is." I said thinking of who just might be my mystery girl.

"You don't know her name? What did you forget?" Odd said smugly crossing his arms over his chest.

I glarred at him and then answered, "We decided that it would be easier to talk if we didn't know who each other were."

"That's cool."

I sat down on the bench and began to tell Odd about my conversation with smooches, and when the bell rang I still wasn't done talking. When we got to the gym he told me he would talk with me later, and said bye. I got into the boys locker room and changed into my PE clothes. When I got out I saw Battle sitting quietly on the bleachers. Anger shot through me, and I sat on the other side.

Jim finally came out a few minutes later, and pointed to me saying, "Ulrich you come here. I need help getting out the stuff for today. Battle! You come too."

She looked shocked and then glarred over at me as she got up from her seat. We followed Jim into the gym supplies closet in awkward silence. Jim then shoved hockey equipment into our hands, and we hobbled back. Everything was set up, and we began play.

Battle's POV:

I was put on a team opposite of Ulrich, which I don't know if it was a good or bad thing. On one side I don't have to cooperate with him, but on the other I have to go for the same tiny little puck that he is going for. _Damn._ I had a dilema, but I was going to show him and tough it out.

He was placed as forward man...and so was I. So, when Jim lined us up to begin, we were starring dagger's at each other. Jim dropped the puck and we were off. He gota hold of it before I could, but I was right on his tail. I stole it away, and as I was just about to take a shot, a kid named William took it. We were in the middle of the court, and struggling for custody.

Finally, Will swung his stick up becomming impatient and struck the puck. It wizzed past the crowd at straight at me. I screamed and closed my eyes awaiting the blow, I heard a slap, but there was no pain. I opened my right eye a crack and saw a hand clenched tightly around it. I opened both of my eyes and saw that it was Ulrich that had saved me.

I starred as he dropped it to the ground and glarred over at William. He looked back quickly and had absolutely no expression on his face. He hit the puck and scored a goal. _Why is it that he is always there to help me out?_ I wondered as we started back up again.

Time Jump! 6:03 Ulrich's POV:

I grabbed the pack of ice from the desk and turned my computer on. I winced as I placed the packet on my swollen hand. _Why the hell did I do that? I saw Will hit it, and watched it fly towards her face almost in slow-mo, and I stuck my hand out. FUCK! It hurt! Wierd, at leased I have smooches to talk to. _I thought as I logged on to the website. A chat box immediatly popped up. It said:

**smooches: just got on u there?**

I smiled and replied:

**blue: gosh i was waiting 4 ever! j/k**

**smooches: thats not nice.**

**smooches: smart ass**

**blue: lol im srry**

**smooches: i suppose i can forgive u but dont expect it to happen again**

**blue: k so u have a good day or bad?**

**smooches: it was an ok day**

**blue: thats good**

**smooches: yeah u?**

**blue: same**

**smooches: ok I have a question 4 u**

**blue: k**

**smooches: do you have one or two pieces of gum at once?**

**blue: ur serious about this rnt u**

**smooches: of course**

**blue: one**

**smooches: really? ha! i just got a valuable piece of info! **

**blue: ... can u tell who i am by that question?**

**smooches: no, but i can tell what kind ofa person u are ur answer tells me that u are a very simple person **

**blue: really. well, how many pieces do u have?**

**smooches: 2**

**blue: so what does that tell me**

**smooches: thati am a very upbeat unordinary person**

**blue: i could have told u that**

**smooches: i bet u could have**

We talked until 3:00 in the morning this time. But as we said good night and planned our next chat I was glad to realize that it was the weekend. I crept over to my bed careful not to wake Odd, and slipped under my comforter.

* * *

a/n: it is going to be getting better after this I promise. So keep reading and r&r! O.o 


	5. The End Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Lyoko. O.o

a/n: Oh my gosh you guys! Guess what! I actually got one more review! Holy crap! This is so exciting I think I just defocated myself! Now get this here was their question, did you just pick the gum question by random? That was from killerpurplekitten ya'll. Thank you killerpurplekitten. Ha! Try saying that 10 times fast! Anyways to answer that question, yes. Just a little something I thought about as I stuck two pieces of gum in my mouth absent-minded-ly. Well, please get other people to read this and r&r, I am going into a deep state of depression without any reviews from fans. (stabbs self with a rusty screw driver) Ow! That's going to sting. Enjoy!

* * *

Time jump! In the middle of a winter snow storm. School has been cancled due to no one being able to get into the classrooms, and Ulrich and Battle have been keeping their little date at 6:00pm constant. Battle's POV: 

I starred at the screen of my glowing computer for what I thought was an eternety. I had been shocked at what blue had written me.

**blue:i cant stnd it any longer! i need to find out who u r! meet me in the woods in the clearing in 10min**

He wanted to meet me? NOW? I have to admit that I had been developing this wierd warm feeling whenever I talked to him, and I didn't think that I was quite ready to meet him yet. But, against my own will, I found myself typing out my answer shakily back.

**smooches: alright**

I slumped back into my chair. Then I began to panic. What was I going to wear? I jumped up and scuttled over to my mirror re-applying all of my makeup and re-gelling my hair. I then rushed to my wardrobe and pulled out a dark green turtleneck, jeans, winter coat, and snowboots. I then reached under my bed and yanked out bright red earmuffs and a pair of gloves.

Once I was finnished I turned to my window and pushed it open. Wind gusted around me telling me that the storm was still raging. _What a stupid idea to go out into the forest. Couldn't we have just met in the hall or something? _I smiled all the same, thinking that it had it's romantic hint to it. I stuck one leg over the side, and had goose bumps erupt all over myself._Fuck this is cold! _I got my head out next, and then my remaining leg. I grabbed a ruler from my desk and propped open my window.

_Okay then...how am I going to get down?_ I wondered looking around. I spotted aicy storm draintrailing down to the ground, so I made my way over slowly. When I reached the bottom my face was nearly frozen stiff. But I was determined to meet this mystery guy!I folded my arms over my chest and bent my head down.

As soon as I got far enough into the trees the wind wasn't as bad. At leased I could see where I was going. I had found the clearing a few months before, and me and blue had talked about how nice it was, he even shared some of the memories he had had there with this other girl he knew. He had already told me everything about her too. And everytime one of us got onto the subject of it, I could tell that he was being torn up inside. I would feel a wrenching in my chest, thinking that he was somewhere having to live through his pain. But, when we were on a happier note, we would even flirt with each other playfully. That was when I got that warmpth that would spread itself through my entire body. It gave me comfort, and I smiled every time I would think of him.

The clearing was just through these trees. I stopped. I stood there breathing for a few minutes. _Should I go? _**_Nah_. **_But what if... **But what if what?** ...** Yeah that's right what if it was someone you really didn't like? Ever think of that there princess?** No, but...** There are no but's, just turn around and head back. Say you got lost or something. **No I'm not listening to you. I want to meet him. **Be my guest, but if you don't like the outcome then don't come crying to me. **_

I shook my head and took a deep breath. _Well, I guess I could just take a little peak first..._

I edged around a tree and peered at the person standing on the other side. I nearly fainted. _God no! Let it be anyone other than him! _I clutched tightly at the trunk for support as I began to cry softly. Ulrich was standing on the other side of the clearing. The one person that I despised, I also carred for. I turned abruptly and sobbed with my back on the tree.

Ulrich's POV:

I had been waiting for about five minutes when I heard a sob come from the other side of the clearing. I gazed over in bewilderment at the sound and took a step towards the source. As I neared the crying it became louder and I began to think, _I hope that she's not crying because of me. I didn't think I was that bad looking._

I was right behind the tree she was behind. I gulped and wished that this would end alright. In one swift move I reached around the tree, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into my chest. There was a gasp as she thumped against me and I laughed.

"You weren't crying because of me were you?" I said holding her close. She was so warm! It felt wonderful. Like electricity running through me.

"Yes." came a muffled sob.

"Why is that?" I said chuckling trying to take my first look at her. She struggled, and so I stopped.

"Before you see who I am, let me just say something. I love you. I couldn't place the feeling I had when I talked with you, but now I understand. I've fallen for you. And...I don't care what you will think of me after this, but I...I just wanted you to know." I was stunned. We stood there in silence, until I slowly reached down. I placed my hand underneath her chin and slowly raized her head.

"Oh..." I gasped as I saw the frozen tear stained face of Battle. I couldn't belive it. The person that I loathed with all my being was the same person that I...that I...

"I'm sorry." she whispered as she pushed herself away from me. I was left there in stunned silence. After a while I got a hold of myself and I began to trudge back to the dorms.

Battle's POV:

I ran all the way back to my room, and after I shoved myself through the window, I collapsed onto my bed sobbing, fully clothed. _I am so stupid! How am I going to live through this? God! Why? I want to die. Kill me now! _I cried, and cried, and cried until no more tears came. Then I just lay there shuddering and sniffing. _Oh well. I guess I can live through this. **What are you talking about? You loved him! Of course you arn't going to live through it.** Love. **Wha?** You said that I loved him. **Ya.** That means in the past tense kind of love.**You Still love him?** Yes. **Good lord. **Good night._

At that I rolled over an fell asleep.

Ulrich's POV:

"Odd! Wake up! Odd!" I said shaking him forcibly.

"If you're not dying, then you had better have a goodreasonfor waking me up." Odd said groggily rubbing his eyes.

Immediatly after he saw the tears and the look on my face he was wide awake.

"Ulrich...what happened?"

I just shook my head and let a few more tears slide down my face.

"Dude tell me!" he said taking a hold of my shoulders and gazing at me intently.

"Alright! You know how I was going to ask my pen-pal to meet me..."

"Oh no..."

"Well, I just met her. And it was...was..."

"Was who? Come on man tell me!"

"Battle." I said completely breaking down.

"Dear lord. Well, if you don't like her so much then why are you crying?"

"B-because I l-love her!"

Odd just sat there looking like he was just slapped by a naked lady that had a beard and a hairlip.

"What?"

I just sat there crying my eyes out like a little baby.

"Ulrich...I don't know what to say man." he said patting me awkwardly on the shoulder, "My advice would be to forget about her."

I knodded slowly with tears still escaping down my face. I got up and went over to my bed. And when I was under the covers Odd turned off the light. I cried myself to sleep, and all the while thinking of Battle.

Time jump. Lunch. Ulrich's POV:

I watched her cross the cafeteria and throw away her untouched food. I saw that she had dark circles under her eyes and her short hair looked tousled. _She's probably a mirror image of me._ I thought looking back down to my own undisturbed food. It was completely silent at our table. No one wanted to upset me. Odd had woken up early and told Jeremey and Aelita what had happened.

I glanced back at her just as she was looking over at me. Our eyes locked and we looked at each other with sad expressions. She finally gave an almighty sob and covered her face with her hands as she dashed out through the doors to the hallway.

_I don't think that I am going to be able to handle this any longer. I will go mad! **You big baby. You need to suck it up and be a man you weenie! She is the enemy!**I know...but...I love her. **Hmph. **What?** I WANT YUMI BACK! What happened to that there buddy?** There's a difference though. That was just a crush. I love Battle.** Whatever dude.**_

I got up from the table and threw away my food. I went through the rest of the day in a trance. In every class everyone knew something was going on between Battle and I, so they kept their mouths shut. I was glad, 'cause I really didn't want to talk with anyone. And neither did Battle by the looks of it. In every class she was sniffling and definitly not giving the lessons any attention at all. Ms. Fechner even had the nerve to ask her what the three different types of psycopaths there were.

All she said was, "I don't give a damn."

Ms. Fechner looked shaken up, and normally I would have aplauded this kind of remark, but I just felt a sharp pang in my heart.

After the day was done I decided that I needed to take a long walk since the blizzard had subsided.So, I got up and headed outdoors. The sunset glistened over the snow banks like jewels. Purples, oranges, pinks, you name it. It was beautiful. I crunched through the snow next to the trees watching this magnificence take place. That was when I spotted her.

She was sitting a few yards away on a bench facing away from me and towards the sunset. I watched as tears slid down her face and dripped down onto the snow. She was beautiful. I had absolutely no clue why I had never noticed this before, but it was definitly apparent now. I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

As soon as I sat down she gasped and took a frightened look at me.

She made a move to get up, but I said, "Wait! Don't go."

She froze. Then she settled herslef back down next to me.

"Listen Battle I-" I began, but she cut me off.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me anything. I under stand." she whimpered standing up and taking a few stepps away.

"No. You don't understand." I said getting up and grabbing her elbow.

"Just let me talk ok?" I said tears welling up in my own eyes.

She stood there silently.

"Battle...I-I love you." I said the tears finally spilling over, "We definitly didn't get off on the right foot, and that is most definitly all my fault. I wanted to say that I was sorry. For everything."

I reached my hand up to her face and wipped away the tears with my thumb smiling down at her through my own. She closed her eyes and a smile lit up her features. I couldn't believe it! I was so happy. Even happier then when I had Yumi in my life.

I had absolutely no idea what came over me next, but I bent my head down and kissed her. Time had stopped. We kissed, and kissed, for an hour, or a day, or a month, maybe even a year I really didn't care. When we broke apart we embraced. She had her head resting on my chest and I had my head on top of hers. A perfect fit.

Time jump! 10min. later. Battle's POV:

We had made our way up to his room, and when we opened the door we found Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy all stuffed into the room. And when they saw us come in, their jaws dropped.

"Hey you guys, um, could we have the room for ourselves tonight?" Ulrich said smiling widely down at me, and in turn I smiled up at him.

Odd just knodded and hurried the other two out the door. And a few seconds later it was silent. Ulrich moved over to the desk lamp that was on and placed his hand on the switch.

"I love you." we both said in unison as the light clicked off.

* * *

a/n: YES! IT IS FINNISHED! Please, please, please tell me what you think of it! Even if you want to comment onthe third word in the second sentence of the twentieth paragraghor something, I don't care. I loved it! Wooooooooooooo! Well, I hope to be comming out with the sequel to my other story Love is a Battle Field soon, so you will see me yet again! Luv Ya! O.o 


End file.
